RENCONTRE DU TROISIEME TYPE
by kahinna
Summary: Quand Vishous rencontre Sherlock holmes... Petite OS Bonne lecture Vishous, Sherlock, Butch


OS VUTCH

L'homme était confortablement installé sur le siège en cuir et commanda un thé. De corpulence plutôt mince, il avait l'air grand. Son visage étroit et anguleux, son front large lui donnait un air vaguement arrogant, accentué par son regard vif et perçant.

Vishous fixa longuement l'humain. Butch voulait lui faire rencontrer son cousin de Londres. Et il aurait parié sa main maudite, que l'homme installé à quelques sièges de lui était ce fameux membre de la famille. Le fait qu'il boive du thé pouvait paraitre trop cliché, mais le vampire y vit plutôt une preuve concrète de sa réflexion.

Ouais le mec avait l'air définitivement Anglais. Quelque chose dans son maintien sa posture lui donnait ce côté « So british » si cher à cette nation qu'était le vieux monde.

A un moment donné, son regard croisa celui de l'homme. Un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres minces et fermes de son observateur. Le mec dégageait une impression de blasé. Comme si tout l'ennuyait inévitablement. Cela le fit sourire.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux. Son flic était là, le regardant avec son sourire tordu.

V !

Cop, tu es en retard…

Ouais ! Marissa avait besoin d'aide.

Butch ne fit pas attention à la crispation de la bouche charnue de son frère. Dès que cette salope le bipait, son flic cavalait. Il y en avait de quoi devenir hystérique. V ferma les yeux une seconde et se recomposa un visage placide. Mais le flic avait tourné son regard noisette vers l'homme assis dégustant son thé et se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire illuminant son visage.

Lhomme reposa délicatement sa tasse et se leva. Butch enveloppa les épaules de l'homme figé, et le serra dans une étreinte d'ours, sans s'offusquer de la rigidité du corps de son vis-à-vis. Puis les deux hommes discutèrent à voix basse, le contemplant et se dirigèrent vers sa table où il avait repris son verre de vodka.

Arrivé devant lui, Butch présenta son compagnon.

V, voici mon cousin…

Bonjour ! Vous êtes Vishous ! Butch m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Mais, il ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez son amoureux.

Le guerrier sentit nettement l'alcool qui passait dans le mauvais conduit de sa gorge et commença à s'étouffer. Il toussa, recrachant une partie de ce qu'il avait avalé. Butch fixait son cousin d'un air ébahi et vaguement mal à l'aise.

Votre allure et votre corps dénote d'un homme qui aime la violence. Vous cultivez cet aura de dangerosité qui vous permet de mettre entre vous et le monde une grande distance. Vous avez un problème à votre main (fixant le gant en cuir), mais je subodore que c'est surtout pour éviter que quelqu'un la touche. Et vous aimez vous battre. Vous avez une mauvaise image de vous-même (montrant les tatouages sur la tempe, partiellement dissimulés), en effet, si vous aviez vous-même fait ses tatouages, vous ne les cacheriez pas. Non, on vous les a faits sans votre consentement. Vous avez une expression de dégout dès que vous les touchez. Votre veste en cuir recouvre partiellement, à des yeux inattentifs, le port d'armes blanches et dans votre dos un flingue. Votre pantalon en cuir à quelques taches de sang ou autre liquide noirâtre, dégagent une légère odeur de talc. La façon dont vous avez analysé la pièce et ses occupants, à votre entrée dans le salon, me fait penser que vous aimez contrôler les choses et les personnes et que rien ne doit échapper à votre regard. Votre posture strict, vos gestes mesurés et votre regard le démontre de façon évidente. Adepte du BDSM, peut-être ? En revanche, dès que mon cousin est arrivé, un léger fléchissement de votre maintien m'a confirmé qu'en présence de Butch vous relâchez votre maitrise. Votre posture défensive s'est détendue. Vous vous sentez en grande confiance avec lui. Le regard que vous lui avez adressé prouve que vous voulez plus que tout copuler avec lui. Ce regard vaguement flou, votre rythme cardiaque a augmenté de façon significative (lui montrant son cou), vos joues ont légèrement rougies à cause de la vasodilation. Vos pupilles se sont dilatées. En effet, elle se dilate lorsque l'on aperçoit quelque chose de stimulant. C'est encore plus évident sur vous, vu la couleur inhabituelle de vos yeux. Une chose très curieuse aussi, j'ai constaté une petite brillance, venant de votre main gantée. Vous avez aussi fermé votre bouche, comme si vous vouliez cacher quelque chose d'inhabituelle. De plus, une odeur d'épices s'est répandue à notre approche, très légère, comme si elle était retenue. Et votre entrejambe a augmenté de façon significative, termina l'homme en fixant la couture gonflée du cuir.

Putain, mais c'est qui ? Beugla V, se tournant vers son frère.

Je me présente, je suis Sherlock Holmes. Et je suis heureux de rencontrer le prochain amant de mon cousin….

Le détective regarda la salle et se dirigea vers un une table située au fond, à l'abri des regards. Il ne s'attarda pas à voir si ces deux compagnons le suivaient. Mais quand il s'assit, il vit les deux énormes masses s'affaler en face de lui. Il héla le serveur et quand ce dernier prit les commandes, Sherlock se retourna vers son cousin.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Butch le contempla accablé.

Tu as vraiment le chic pour foutre la merde, sherl

Le détective consultant le regarda, une expression perplexe affichée sur son visage. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de si grave.

Butch fixa Vishous. L'affirmation de son cousin ne venait que confirmer un état de fait rester sous couvert. Un secret de polichinelle qu'il n'avait jamais voulu explorer.

Trop dangereux !

Mon frère ?

Quoi ? Aboya V, enragé.

Ne te prends pas la tête. Sherlock remarque des choses que des personnes lambda ne voient pas.

Je ne suis pas un foutu insecte qu'on doit examiner, espèce de connard.

Je sais…

Je vais le buter.

Whoau Whoau…On se calme le vampire nucléaire .Je ne faisais que montrer des évidences. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude de me faire menacer.

Sherlock ? Dit Butch.

Quoi ?

Ferme-la. Si tu veux vivre, je te demande de te la fermer.

Le détective allait répliquer quand le serveur revint avec les verres. Quand le garçon se redressa, il jeta un regard appréciatif vers Vishous et lui retourna un regard explicite. Butch essaya de rester impassible, mais le manège du serveur commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Quand il vit que Vishous ne prêtait pas attention, il se sentit mieux. Sherlock fixa longuement son cousin. Au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole.

Bien sûr, suis-je bête ? C'est tellement évident !

Vishous se tourna lentement vers ce dernier.

Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce qui est évident ?

Ben Lui ! Montrant le flic.

Butch sentit distinctement ces muscles se crisper et son visage devenir rouge.

Sherlock ! Fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Moi, je suis toute ouïe, annonça Vishous, un sourire ironique marquant ses lèvres ourlées.

Va te faire foutre, beugla le flic en direction de son frère.

Sherlock eut un petit rire. Son cousin l'assassinat du regard.

Butch…Tu en meurs d'envie…

Le flic se retourna vers lui comme une tornade.

Je meurs d'envie de quoi, espèce de cretin persistant ?

Eh bien…Tu veux vraiment que je le dise ?

Oui, répliqua Vishous, sans laisser le temps à son frère.

Sherlock, je t'interdis de…

Il vous veut, coupa le détective. Il le sait, mais ne l'accepte pas. C'est contraire à ses principes religieux. Mais il vous veut. Il se débat entre ses valeurs et son désir. Quand il est arrivé, il vous a cherché dans la salle. Son corps s'est complètement relâché à votre vue. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se lécher ses lèvres en vous parcourant du regard. Ses yeux se sont illuminés en vous contemplant, comme si il était devant un buffet et qu'il était affamé. Il évite de vous regarder trop souvent et toujours quand vous êtes occupés, en effet, les hommes amoureux vont avoir le comportement inverse en évitant de regarder la personne qu'ils admirent dans les yeux. Les regards fuyants sont donc également des signes d'attirance. Le fait que le serveur vous a dragué l'a mis en rage. Il était jaloux. Une expression de peur s'est affichée sur son visage. Ainsi que de colère. Ses mains se sont crispées, comme si il avait envie d'étrangler l'homme. Et puis, il y a sa posture aussi ! Regardez, il a orienté son corps dans votre direction, cela revient à une forme d'ouverture qui démontre son attention. Inconsciemment, il penche légèrement la tête vers le bas et vous regarde en levant les yeux, posture typique d'une personne qui fait du charme….Ses épaules sont…

TA GUEULE, beugla Butch…

Vous voyez, dit Sherlock. Il n'accepte pas.

Vishous fixa longuement l'énergumène qui servait de cousin à son coloc. Ce mec était flippant et ça sans pouvoir.

De la déduction, mon cher, de la simple déduction, dit Sherlock, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du frère.

Le détective se leva. Il remonta le col de son manteau.

Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire…Butch, je suis descendu au West bridge…Face au Commodore !

Et il les planta là….Les laissant face à leur destin.

Fin.


End file.
